The present invention relates to a strobe timing control circuit for use in a video tape recorder (VTR) having the picture-in-picture (PIP) feature therein.
According to a conventional PIP feature in a VTR system, a single screen in the VTR system is divided into two independent parts on display, that is, a main screen display area (hereinafter referred to as "main-screen") and a plurality of PIP display areas (hereinafter referred to as "sub-screen") which are displayed independently of each other. However, the VTR of prior art has a problem that its user can not vary the strobe timing at a desired time because the strobe timing for the sub-screen therein has been made in the fixed setting.